¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Yoruichisama!
by EienSuzume
Summary: ¡El primero de Enero ha llegado! ...pero a Soifon no le interesa. No le interesa para nada el júbilo del año nuevo. Sólo le interesa una cosa: el cumpleaños de su amada Yoruichi Shihôin --- Yoruichi x Soifon ...con trazas de lime n///n
1. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Yoruichisama!

Konnichi wa!!! Primero que nada, ¡¡¡Feliz año Nuevo a todos!!! n.n

Bueno, de repente me acordé que era el cumpleaños de Yoruichi Shihôin (sí, en realidad SÍ cumple años el primero de Enero, no es inventado ni nada), así que ¡voilá! XD Bueno.. fue pensado rápido, y como otras obras mías me basé en una imagen... bueno, la idea original vino de una imagen XD

Y sí, sé que no he publicado nada de mis series, pero es que estoy ocupado con mis mangas u.u' Y como ya les dijo Yoru-chan en mi perfil, no seguiré con nada... gomen nasai... u.u

Bueno, espero que les guste...

Desclamador, digo, Disclaimer: Bleach ni los personajes aquí nombrados son míos, son de Tite (se pronuncia "Tait") Kubo-sensei.

* * *

Los primeros haces de luz solar se colaron por entre las cortinas e hicieron que la joven mujer arrugara sus ojos. Tardó un buen rato en acostumbrarse a la brillante luz matutina y en abrir sus ojos negros por completo. Después de eso, aspiró bastante aire, como si estuviera a punto de zambullirse a un profundo lago. Comenzó a moverse muy lentamente para salir del futón donde había dormido, cosa muy irónica siendo ella, la capitana del Segundo Escuadrón del Gotei 13, Comandante Suprema del Cuerpo Secreto y Comandante de los Ejecutores, Soifon, una de los shinigami más rápidos de la Sociedad de Almas. La _más rápida_… era la otra persona, que todavía dormía en el futón. _La Diosa del Shunpo_.

Una hermosa mujer morena de cabello purpúreo, quien soltaba de vez en vez sonidos parecidos a ronroneos felinos mientras dormitaba, aún cansada de… de… bueno. Soifon se sonrojó. La mayoría de las veces (ejem… _todas_) que Soifon y Yoruichi pasaban la noche… "jugando", era la primera quien se quedaba dormida hasta tarde, mientras que la ex-capitana se levantaba a primera hora, sin darle oportunidad a la peliazul de despedirse. Aunque todas esas veces Soifon despertaba con un sabor característico en sus labios… el _sabor a Yoruichi_.

Cuando al fin Soifon cumplió su cometido, es decir, salir de la cama sin despertar a Yoruichi-sama, tomó una bata que se encontraba doblada cerca de la cama, se dirigió de puntillas a la puerta, la deslizó lo más sigilosamente posible y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dirigir una mirada y una sonrisa a la mujer que permanecía dentro.

"Hoy es un día especial" pensó. Oh, sí también se acordaba de eso, en el mundo humano, según había escuchado, era el final de lo que llamaban "calendario civil", en otras palabras, ese día era el primero de un nuevo año. Un año lleno de esperanza, felicidad por venir… y todas esas patrañas que dicen siempre. Pero eso le valía un comino a la capitana. Porque este día era uno de los más importantes para ella por otro motivo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su destino y puso una mano en uno de sus bordes.

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Yoruichi-samaa~ - susurró, mientras se llevaba la otra mano a la boca y se apretaba los labios, al tiempo que una franja rojiza aparecía a lo largo de su rostro y sus ojos resplandecían con un brillo inocente y tierno, nada propio de la dura capitana del Segundo Escuadrón.

De repente la puerta se abrió un tipo enorme apareció frente a Soifon, retomando ésta su característica compostura seria al instante. El hombre, vestido con una gigantesca bata aparentemente muy cara, llevaba bastantes bolsas de frituras y comida chatarra entre sus brazos mientras que comía de tres bolsas diferentes al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¡Oh!! ¡¡S-S-Soifon-taichô!!

- ¿Asaltando la cocina tan pronto, Ômaeda? – dijo la capitana, con un toque tétrico en sus palabras.

- Eh… N-no, yo..

- ¡Lárgate! – le espetó. El teniente rodeó rápidamente a su capitana y salió a toda velocidad por el pasillo en la dirección contraria en que había llegado Soifon, dejando restos de su "desayuno" por el suelo. Soifon suspiró. Esperaba que Yoruichi-sama no hubiera sido despertada por su grito.

- Maldito pedazo de teniente – dijo entre dientes. Entró a la cocina entonces. Como era clásico ya, después de un ataque-Ômaeda-a-la-cocina, ésta estaba hecha un desastre. Parecía que el shinigami guardaba frituras en todas las alacenas posibles y las sacaba de allí con fiereza… y/o hambre. Soifon suspiró otra vez.

No era muy hábil en la cocina.

Había intentado (en secreto) hacer que algún miembro de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami le… ayudara a aprender a cocinar. Rangiku del Décimo Escuadrón se apuntó de inmediato, pero ésta fue presumiendo de ello a su capitán. "No lo intentes Soifon-taichô… no con ella" le había comentado Hitsugaya con cara de enfermo. Y Soifon decidió no arriesgarse.

Al final, Isane Kotetsu, teniente del Cuarto Escuadrón, había accedido a ayudarla, aunque dicen que pasó malas noches después de ello. Algo relacionado con pesadillas sobre pasta de pescado…

En realidad… Soifon no sabía qué regalarle a su antigua maestra. Siendo de familia noble, Yoruichi Shihôin lo había tenido todo. Así que no había mucho que pudiera hacer…

"¡No sabía que cocinaras tan bien, Soifon!" le había dicho una vez… pero era una simple sopa, así que no era mucho halago en realidad. Entonces Soifon había pensado… en cocinarle algo. Algo delicioso. Pero iba a ser un desastre la cocina, eso sí. Más que los asaltos de Marechiyo Ômaeda a las alacenas. Buscó por entre las alacenas hasta que encontró un viejo pero lindo delantal blanco con encajes rosas y uno que otro detalle en negro. "¿Quién demonios habrá metido esto aquí"

- Bien – dijo amarrándose el delantal y dando una palmada – Manos a la obra.

* * *

Abrió la puerta con el pie. Sacó la cabeza y miró de lado a lado, esperando ver a algún shinigami que pasara por allí de casualidad. Los pasillos estaban en silencio.

- Perfecto – susurró Soifon y salió de la cocina caminando con cuidado, pero a toda prisa. Un cóctel de frutas bañadas en crema y caramelo, _hot cakes_ con cajeta y miel de maple y un espumoso chocolate caliente con canela reposaban en la charola rosa que la capitana llevaba en sus manos. Por qué había una charola rosa en la cocina del Segundo Esucadrón, ni siquiera Soifon lo sabía. Eran recetas del mundo humano que Isane Kotetsu le había enseñado. Y sí, era una comida rara en la Sociedad de Almas, pero según la teniente eran comidas dulces conocidas como _postres_. Y si, como Soifon sabía, había algo que Yoruichi Shihôin gustaba más devorar… comer, son los dulces.

- Esto va bien… - susurró una vez más para sí. No sabía si había tardado media hora, o una o tres horas en hacer todo eso, y rogaba que Yoruichi-sama estuviera dormida o al menos aún en su habitación. Había pasado varios días haciendo lo que ella llamaba "Entrenamiento de desvelo", que consistía en averiguar cuán poco podía dormir cuando estaba bastante cansada. Tenía que despertarse muy temprano ese día, pero era difícil. Podía aguantar días peleando contra enemigos poderosos, pero una noche con Yoruichi Shihôin… era demasiado para Soifon.

Primero comenzaba con sus juegos. Dulces e inocentes juegos, pequeñas y amorosas caricias. Lo siguiente que Soifon veía sólo el rostro de Yoruichi, mientras sentía todo el peso de su bello cuerpo sobre el suyo. Las ropas volaban, a veces suave y lujuriosamente, a veces de una forma violenta, para disfrute de la morena. Después era el banquete. Yoruichi degustaba todo el cuerpo de Soifon. Su lengua, su boca, sus manos, eran en esos momentos los dueños de la totalidad de la existencia de la capitana. La cordura de Soifon se perdía en la nada cuando la piel de Yoruichi rozaba la suya, cuando su lengua se introducía en su boca y devoraba la suya. Y eso hacía en verdad. Yoruichi devoraba a Soifon, como si fuera una felina hambrienta, que no hubiera comido en semanas, a veces con delicadeza, a veces con fuerza, a veces con suavidad, a veces con prisas.

Pero lo hacía. Yoruichi se comía entera a Soifon. Una y otra y otra y otra vez. Y Soifon no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… No _quería_ hacer nada para evitarlo. Por más que de su boca salieran las palabras "¡Pare, Yoruichi-sama!", Soifon sabía que ella no iba a parar. Sabía que todavía faltaba mucho después de eso…

Porque Yoruichi era insaciable. Le gustaba variar la forma de comer a su presa. Pero siempre terminaba cayendo. Soifon caía víctima del cansancio, pero aún así disfrutaba de las caricias continuas de la morena. "Vamos, una vez más" ronroneaba ella. "No, Yoruichi-sama… No puedo más…" pero siempre podía una vez más. Y si podía una vez, podía otra y otra. Hasta que amanecía. Por eso le era tan difícil a Soifon despertarse temprano si era _un día de esos_. Pero le gustaba. Le gustaba sentirse rodeada por los brazos se su amada maestra. De SU amada Yoruichi-sama. Le gustaba el tacto de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, la fuerza y delicadeza de sus manos y lengua. Le gustaba todo de ella.

Al fin llegó. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación y aspiró con fuerza nuevamente. Extendió el pie y, con una gran sonrisa, atípica de ella, y con una voz alegre y dulce igual de rara en la capitana, deslizó la puerta con el pie.

- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yoruichi-sa…!!

Vacío. No había nadie en la habitación.

- …ma… - susurró Soifon con tristeza en su voz. Caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, dejó la charola con la comida en el suelo y aspiró con fuerza una tercera vez.

El olor a Yoruichi-sama se imponía en aquella estancia. Se recostó de nuevo en el futón, pero esta vez en el lado en el que había dormido Yoruichi. Asió la tela y la olió. Podía sentir su esencia allí. La esencia de su ama, de su dueña, mezclada con la suya. En ese lugar era en el que tantas veces las dos se habían convertido en una sola. Olió otra vez. Se levantó y se sentó.

De repente, un par de brazos rodearon su cuello y cayeron sobre su pecho, mientras un rostro aparecía al lado del de Soifon.

- ¡Buenos días, Soi-chan! – dijo Yoruichi, mientras una sensación de calidez recorría el cuerpo de la peliazul, a la vez que sus ojos se abrían de par en par y sus labios expresaban una gran sonrisa. No podía. La felicidad era incontrolable en esos momentos.

- ¡¡Yo-Yoruichi-sa…!! – comenzó, volviendo su rostro hacia ella, pero la morena la interrumpió con un beso. Un beso que se alargó bastante. Yoruichi pasó por un lado de Soifon y la recostó en el futón. Un instante después, Yoruichi despegó sus labios de los de Soifon.

- ¡¡Ooh~!! ¿Y esto? – dijo, mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par la charola.

- Oh, eso… eso… lo hice para usted, Yoruichi-sama.

- ¿En serio? – miró de nuevo a Soifon, con ojos algo incrédulos. - ¿Y por qué?

- ¿Eh? Bueno… - miró levemente hacia un lado, pero luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a los orbes ámbar de su maestra – Es… por su cumpleaños, Yoruichi-sama.

Levantó una ceja. Luego las dos.

- ¡Oi! ¡Es cierto! ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

- ¿Eeh…? No… ¿¿no se acordaba?? – dijo asombrada Soifon. Yoruichi se encogió de hombros.

- Nah, no le doy importancia a este tipo de fechas… Por cierto… ¡mírate!

Yoruichi se levantó de encima de su amante, permitiendo que esta se sentara de nuevo. Hasta este momento, Soifon se dio cuenta que su ex-capitana portaba su haori de capitana como una especie de bata. "Le queda bien" pensó.

Y hasta este momento, Soifon se dio cuenta de su propio atuendo. Todavía llevaba el delantal blanco, pero no sólo eso. Su cara y manos estaban cubiertas de harina, chocolate y azúcar, y tenía algo que parecían trocitos de manzana, nuez y trazas de crema en el cabello.

- ¡¡Ooh!! – Soifon se sonrojó totalmente. ¿Cómo había podido mancharse tan infantilmente? Y peor aún ¿Cómo había podido presentarse así ante Yoruichi-sama? ¡Era una completa deshonra! - ¡¡Lo-lo lamento, Yoruichi-sama!! ¡¡M-Me iré a lavar inmediatamente!!

- ¡¡Espera!! –dijo la morena, sosteniendo por la muñeca a Soifon mientras ésta intentaba levantarse. – Hiciste este desayuno para mí… - soltó un suave y excitante ronroneo – De verdad me conoces, Soifon.

- Bueno… yo… haría lo que fuera por Yoruichi-sama. Este… este humilde desayuno es poco… - señaló con algo de timidez la charola.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién está hablando de esa comida?

- ¿¿Q-Qué?? – Yoruichi comenzó a recostar suavemente otra vez a Soifon. - ¿A… a… a qué se refiere… Yoruichi-sama?

- Sólo… mírate… Estás toda… - relamió sus labios – suculenta… - lamió el cuello de Soifon – mmm… tan dulce y deliciosa… -la besó, acariciando la lengua de Soifon con la suya - Espero que no tengas nada que hacer en todo el día, capitana del Segundo Escuadrón… - miró a la peliazul con esos ojos tan lujuriosos de siempre, esos ojos ambarinos que la volvían loca - porque voy a disfrutar mi regalo durante todo mi cumpleaños…

* * *

Bueno...

:3

Qué tal?? Dejen reviews!! El próximo fic que escribiré (continuación, quizá...) será para el 11 de Febrero... por qué? Pues sí! el cumpleaños de Soifon!! n/////n

Los espero... espero. u.u'

Ah, y les digo otra vez, no volveré a publicar nada... Ni que se perdieran de mucho u.u'

Sayo!!!


	2. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Soichan!

T.T

¿Qué clase de horrible persona soy, que dejo el regalo para Soifon esperar dos días? ¡Dos largos días! TToTT

Soy aún peor hermano... Ni siquiera le he entregado completo el regalo de cumpleaños (4 fics y un dibujo... sólo le he dado 2 fics y el dibujo) a mi hermanita KagomeKrizz... y cumplió en Noviembre!!!! Le pedí como (egoísta) regalo para mi cumpleaños (12 de Enero) que leyera el capítulo anterior de este fic... y lo leyó la semana pasada! Es decir, ella me entregó mi regalo antes que yo le diera el suyo!!!!

Qué clase de persona soy??? TTTwTTT

Así que le dedico (esto no cuenta como regalo, igual le voy a hacer los fics yaoi que restan... qué bueno que el lemon ya pasó u.u') este capítulo (así como mi vida y mi arte n.n Nyaaa!!) a mi hermanita, que quizá lea este fic dentro de un mes o un par de meses... si es que lo lee. Te amo, hermanita!!!!!! ///

Bueno... Shaolin (Soi) Fon cumplió años este pasado 11 de Febrero, así que... FELICIDADES, SOI-CHAAAAAAA~N!!!! ^w^ Espero que este capítulo les guste igualmente ^^

Y no. Ahora me surgieron aún más cosas, así que la posibilidad (ya de por sí remota) de que vuelva a escribir algo, disminuye drásticamente... Bueno... disfruten!!! ^^

DSCLMR: Bleach no es mío... Si lo fuera, Soifon hubiera matado a Aizen antes de que éste le hiciera lo que le hizo TwT (maldito Ichigo!! No te quedes mirando como idiota! Haz algo!!!)

* * *

Los primeros haces de luz solar se colaron por entre las cortinas e hicieron que la joven mujer arrugara sus ojos. Tardó un buen rato en acostumbrarse a la brillante luz matutina y en abrir sus ojos negros por completo. Se sentó en el futón y tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que era realmente de día. No era algo muy común que la capitana del Segundo Escuadrón del Gotei 13, Comandante Suprema del Cuerpo Secreto y Comandante de los Ejecutores, Soifon, pareciera aturdida por la mañana. Se recostó de nuevo, colocando las manos en la nuca, y suspiró. Luego oyó una especie de ronroneo a su lado. Soifon volteó para ver el rostro durmiente de su anterior capitana, una hermosa mujer morena de cabellos violetas desparramados por el suelo. Soifon pasó una mano sobre su propia cabellera. Yoruichi Shihôin disfrutaba alborotárselos como si de una pequeña niña se tratase.

Soifon giró suavemente, para estar de frente a su amada y se acercó a ella aún más. La abrazó cuanto pudo, intentando no despertarla, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Se veía tan bella con los ojos cerrados, con la boca entreabierta y la cara relajada. Y su piel era tan suave. Con cuidado, se aferró a ella cual muñeco de peluche y frotó su mejilla con la de la morena. Soifon sentía que no era digna de sentir tanta felicidad. Pero ese día quería sentirse… egoísta.

Ese día, menos que otro, no quería salir al caos que era la Sociedad de Almas, no quería sentir todas esas preocupaciones inútiles. Nunca le había interesado celebrar un día como ese, pero… al lado de Yoruichi-sama… quería celebrar su propio cumpleaños con ella. Sólo quería quedarse allí, recostada y abrazando a aquella mujer durante todo el día.

Pero tenía que levantarse, tenía que cumplir con su deber. Con sumo cuidado comenzó a soltarse y a separarse de ella, pero un par de brazos la retuvieron.

- Un poco más, Soi-chan… - dijo balbuceante Yoruichi mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Soifon – Quédate aquí un poco más…

-Yo-Yoruichi…sama… - a pesar de haber pasado ya tanto tiempo, Soifon no dejaba de sonrojarse cada vez que la morena la abrazaba de esa forma. Apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella y encerrándola con esos brazos que siempre la hacían disfrutar. Al apretarla más, Soifon sintió los grandes pechos de Yoruichi, y cayó en la cuenta de que aún seguían desnudas. - ¡Yoruichi-sama! ¡Te-tengo que levantarme!

Intentó salir de la prisión que hacían los brazos de Yoruichi, pero forcejeó en vano.

- Claro que no tienes… - acercó sus labios a los de Soifon y la besó intensamente, saboreando con su lengua cada centímetro cuadrado del interior de la boca de la peliazul. Soifon no pudo hacer más que disfrutar de aquel regalo matutino. Después de unos instantes la morena al fin separó sus labios de los de Soifon para luego degustar su cuello, mientras pasaba una pierna sobre su cuerpo, apretándola más contra sí.

- Yo… Yoru… Yoruichi… sa… ¡Aah! – la morena había mordido con suavidad la base del cuello de Soifon, mientras acariciaba su espalda con sus propias manos. Luego movió su mano, deslizándola con cuidado sobre el esbelto cuerpo de la capitana, hasta llegar hasta el escaso espacio entre sus cuerpos y, con delicadeza, empezó a masajear los pequeños pechos de Soifon, ya de por sí apretados por los suyos, sin dejar de besar y lamer su cuello - Yoru… ¡Yoruichi-sama, p-por favor… pa… pare!

Ella en efecto se detuvo, estupefacta por el simple hecho de que su antigua subordinada hubiera pronunciado esas palabras.

- ¿Eh? En… ¿en serio? – dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par. Soifon aprovechó ese momento para zafarse de los brazos y piernas que la habían apresado.

- Sí – se sentó un poco alejada de Yoruichi, tanteando el suelo hasta que encontró su uniforme negro de shinigami y se tapó con él, aún sonrojada – U-usted sabe cuánto me gusta pasar el tiempo con usted, Yoruichi-sama…

- No me hables así, tan educadamente… Te lo he dicho un millón de veces… - contestó la morena, sentándose de un tirón, con las sábanas cubriendo sus piernas cruzadas. No se tapó la parte superior de su cuerpo, así que, al levantarse, sus pechos rebotaron unos instantes. Soifon fijó la mirada en ellos un momento solamente para luego desviar la mirada culposamente, con un rojo aún más intenso en su rostro. Yoruichi notó esto con una pícara sonrisa.

- …sabe cuánto me gusta – siguió la peliazul, tomando de nuevo el hilo de lo que decía - , pero tengo otras obligaciones como capitana. Por más que quiera pasar este… este día con usted, tengo que atender primero esas obligaciones.

- Sí, sí, como digas… - Yoruichi reviró los ojos. "Esas _obligaciones _nunca me detuvieron para nada" pensó. – Entonces… ¿estás segura que no quieres pasar el resto del día conmigo…? – dijo, con un intento de voz dulce, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, arqueando la espalda y apoyándose con los brazos. Luego con los codos apretó su busto, haciéndolo resaltar aún más. Esto hizo que Soifon abriera los ojos por completo y apretara su uniforme contra su cuerpo. Luego añadió con voz lujuriosa - ¿…Soi-chan?

- ¡Basta! - ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué ese día se negaba a caer en la tentación de Yoruichi Shihôin? Soifon… en realidad no sabía por qué. Cualquier otro día sólo se hubiera echado hacia atrás, esperado que Yoruichi la devorase tan placenteramente como siempre. Pero hoy… Hoy quería algo diferente. Se levantó y se dispuso a ponerse - ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

- ¿Ah? – dijo la morena, algo confundida - ¿Esto? – apretó de nuevo sus pechos – Esto realmente casi no lo hago… ¿Te gusta?

- ¡N-No me refiero a eso! – Soifon negó repetidamente, terminando de acomodarse su uniforme del escuadrón de ejecución. Su kimono negro y su haori blanca estaban colgadas más allá en la pared. Debía reconocer que en realidad la excitaba. Cada movimiento grácil del cuerpo de su amada hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza - ¡Siempre está haciendo ese tipo de cosas! ¡Siempre tentándome a… a…! ¡¡S-Siempre pensando en sexo!!

Yoruichi había quedado con la boca semi abierta. ¿Acaso…? ¿¿Acaso Soifon le había gritado?? ¿_SU_ Soi-chan?

- Soi… Soifon… - la capitana se dirigió a la puerta, cogiendo el kimono y el haori deprisa. No sabía que era lo que pasaba por su mente. - ¡Soifon, espera! – Yoruichi se levantó justo cuando cuando la peliazul salía de la habitación y cerraba de un portazo - ¡Soifon! – pero al abrir la puerta ya no estaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¡Ah! ¡Muy buenos días, Soifon! – dijo un hombre de largos cabellos blancos, vestido con una haori de capitán igualmente blanca, a Soifon, quien avanzaba rápidamente en uno de los pasillos del Seireitei. Sacó una gran bolsa de dulces con un gran moño amarillo de entre las mangas de su vestimenta y se la extendió a la capitana – Lo estaba guardando para Hitsugaya, pero… ¡ya qué! ¡Feliz Cump…!

- Piérdete, Ukitake.

Soifon pasó de largo, golpeando la bolsa fuertemente con un puño y dejando a Ukitake estupefacto.

- …pleaños…

Todos lo habían notado. No todos se habían acordado del cumpleaños de la capitana, pero todos se habían dado cuenta de que estaba de muy mal humor. Bastante más malo que de costumbre. Había tomado el gato negro de peluche que le dio Rangiku y lo había lanzanzado al otro lado de la habitación. Le había pegado una patada a la caja de galletas en forma de gatitos que Nanao le había dado. Y a tipo ése, el tercer asiento del Octavo Escuadrón, lo había mandado por los aires. Y Soifon misma se sorprendía por eso. Y es que en realidad se había dado cuenta. Ella siempre se interesaba por Yoruichi. Estaba atenta a todo lo que pedía Yoruichi. Realmente la amaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, pero Yoruichi… Cada vez que veía a Yoruichi acababan en la cama. O en cualquier lugar donde se pudiesen ocultar. Yoruichi nunca le daba ningún detalle a Soifon. Nada fuera de lo físico.

- Maldita sea – susurró. ¿Por qué las caricias de la morena la volvían loca? ¿Por qué si llegaban a cierto punto era imposible detenerse? ¿Por qué siempre… SIEMPRE se dejaba llevar por ella?

Después de pasar el día de muy mal humor, gritando y golpeando a todo mundo, se recostó en el techo del recinto donde dormía y se limitó a mirar las estrellas, que comenzaban a aparecer. Nunca había hecho eso, y no sabía por qué lo hacía. Estaba realmente enojada. Quizás Yoruichi ni siquiera recordaba qué fecha era… si tan solo le hubiera dedicado un "Felicidades"… Sólo eso… Pero Yoruichi era así. Parecía tan egoísta, pero era cariñosa a la vez. Sólo pensaba en sí misma y sólo quería que Soifon hiciese cosas (o se dejase hacer cosas) para ella. Soifon… _creía _ser feliz así. Pero necesitaba algo más… algo más de atención. Necesitaba que Yoruichi le dijese "Te amo" con ternura más que con lujuria. Si tan sólo Yoruichi le dedicara esas últimas horas a ella… a _ella_, no al _sexo con ella_… Si tan sólo…

- Si tan sólo pensaras en mí, Yoruichi… - se recostó de lado y se colocó en posición fetal, mientras comenzaba a lagrimear.

- Qué raro… La última vez que te vi llorar fue cuando regresé al Seireitei – dijo una voz a su lado. Se sentó y volvió rápidamente, mientras secaba su cara con la manga de su haori. Allí estaba. Yoruichi Shihôin, con una charola en manos.

- Eres… - carraspeó, intentando poner su voz en el tono duro de siempre – Eres tú… ¿Qué quieres aquí?

- Vaya… qué milagro que no dijiste "-sama" – dijo en tono alegre. Soifon volteó su mirada, dándole la nuca a la morena. – Oye, Soifon… - continuó, con un tono de voz algo bajo. Escuchó el sonido del metal contra las tejas del techo que se produjo al colocar Yoruichi la charola. Luego sintió su mano sobre su hombro. – Escucha…

- No tengo nada que escuchar de ti – se levantó, quitando la mano que tenía encima. – Nunca piensas en mí. Nunca me pones atención. Sólo… - Soifon ni siquiera la había mirado a los ojos – Sólo te interesa acostarte conmigo, ¿verdad? No sé por qué quieres, no soy tan atractiva como el resto de las mujeres de por aquí...

- Soifon, estás diciendo tonterías… Claro que yo no…

- Calla – nunca había pronunciado antes esa palabra con Yoruichi. Nunca. – Por favor, déjame en paz. Yo… te amo, Yoruichi… ¿Por qué…? – entrecerró los ojos, como si la respuesta estuviera escrita en la lejanía - ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo?

- ¡Soifon! ¡Claro que lo hago! ¡Yo…!

- ¡No, no lo haces! – gritó. Se dio cuenta de que apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Nunca se había sentido así. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dijiste "Te amo" sin manosearme? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasamos una noche juntas sin tocar la cama?

- Bueno…

- No puedes contestar, ¿cierto? – ni siquiera le quedaban ganas de llorar. Sentía algo en el pecho, algo que no había sentido desde hace casi cien años, cuando la capitana del Segundo Escuadrón decidió huir al exilio. Dispuesta a saltar del techo y a seguir caminando a donde sus pasos la llevaran, Soifon añadió – En ese caso, me voy.

- ¡Soifon!

- ¡¡Qué!! - La peliazul se viró velozmente, con una expresión de ira en su rostro y varias lágrimas atravesando sus mejillas. Pero luego su expresión se suavizó. Cambió de enojo a sorpresa. – Yo… Yoruichi… sama…

Yoruichi estaba inclinada en el techo, con la frente tocando el tejado.

- Lo siento, Soifon. – dijo la morena – Yo… yo sé que he sido muy egoísta… Y que nunca te he dado lugar… Yo… lo lamento tanto.

"¡Yoruichi-sama! ¡No haga eso! ¡Una noble como usted no…!" pensó la peliazul, pero se retuvo de decirlo.

- No… no tienes que hacer eso… - dijo al fin, acercándose a ella y arrodillándose enfrente – Yoruichi-sama… yo… Lamento haberla puesto en esta posición…

- No tienes que lamentar nada. Es cierto.

"Sí, es cierto" pensó. Yoruichi alzó la cara y miró directamente a los ojos de Soifon. Hubo silencio durante unos instantes. O quizá fueron varias horas. Sólo podían verse la una a la otra. Sus rostros se acercaron muy lentamente hasta que juntaron sus labios en un breve y sencillo beso.

- Entonces… ¿todo perdonado? – Yoruichi sonrió. Luego Soifon sonrió también.

- Supongo que es difícil estar enojada con la persona que amo…

- ¡Ah! Por cierto… - Yoruichi se hizo con la charola que había traído y se la extendió a Soifon - ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

En la charola había una… especie de pastel de chocolate deforme con una cubierta amarilla, aparentemente de vainilla. Tenía un corazón mal dibujado con algo que parecía mermelada en el medio, además de "Y + S" escrito dentro. También había una jarra con un jugo azulado algo espeso que no le inspiraba confianza; un par de vasos, platos y tenedores, y algo parecido a un coctel de frutas con yogur.

- Yoruichi-sama… Lo… ¡lo recordó!

- Claro que sí

Ambas sonrieron otra vez. Soifon se sentó al lado de Yoruichi y se dispusieron a comer (o a intentar comer) lo que la segunda había traído consigo.

- Bueno… no soy tan buena como tú eres ahora cocinando, pero Rangiku accedió a ayudarme con esto – Yoruichi le sirvió un poco del pastel mientras lo probaba - ¡¡Oh, por Dios, está horrible!!

- No importa, Yoruichi-sama… - dijo Soifon, recordando lo que le había dicho Hitsugaya hace más de un mes, y sonriendo. El hecho de que Yoruichi se hubiese esforzado por regalarle algo a Soifon era… era simplemente maravilloso…

- Esto lo hizo Retsu… - tomó algo del coctel y lo probó con la punta de la lengua – Oh, esto está bien… - luego tomó algo del yogur con un dedo y lo untó en la nariz de Soifon, para luego lamerlo, haciéndola sonrojar – Descuida, no pasaremos a nada más por hoy. – añadió sonriente.

- Yoruichi-sama…

- Te amo, Soifon. Lo siento por no haberlo dicho antes, pero te amo…

- Yoruichi-sama… Yo… - esta vez fue Soifon quien se acercó a Yoruichi y la besó, acariciando su rostro – Yo también la amo…

* * *

Y bien? ^^

Espero que les haya gustado... Espero que te haya gustado hermanita!!! Si estás leyendo esto... Espero no haber sido demasiado insistente en que lo leyeras o te haya pedido otra vez este tipo de favores egoístas... Gomen nasai!!!! . Te haré otro fic a cambio... sólo dime de qué lo quieres ^w^

Bueno, dejen review!!! Háganme cambiar de opinión y seguir escribiendo!!! ...en realidad no creo que lo haga, pero no pierden nada con intentarlo XDDD

Bye!!!


End file.
